Sly2 remix
by goggle head girl
Summary: A remix of sly2, i changed several elements of the plot, sly is female, carmelita and nelya are male, just read to get the full discription of the story, this story gose by the game plot, with lots of twists here and there.
1. Finding out

Sly 2 remix 

Here's my next story, I am taking a break from the turtle fandom for awhile, and for once this story isn't a yaoi story, (people gasp in disbelief) I know it's amazing. I thought I'd dabble in the sly cooper fandom, I know it well, (I have played the first game six times, and the second 3 times)

I think I need to ruffle a few feathers here and there in more genres so there. I only dug a little bit in the section, cause I was playing the games and think of how to wrap up within time.

This story takes place in the second game, I've changed parts in the game, and one major element, Sly is Female, yes I seen the other story with sly as a woman, but I didn't steal the idea, I've given the story more kick (I hope) story wise. Carmelita and Neyla are both male, but are exactly the same; their names are obviously changed.

Carmelita Cody

Neyla Neal

P.s: No one but Murray and Bentley know sly is female.

()()((()))()(())())()()()()( The sound of cars zooming by filled the cold crisp air of Egypt as the sun slowly set in the horizon, it seemed as though all the citizens of Egypt had gone to bed.

Except for three shadows running across the rooftops a thin lanky shadow ran to an air duct and jumped in to it. The thin lanky shadow grabbed on to a rope below it and slowly slid down the rope, and landed on the ground with ease.

The shadow paused and looked around before pulling out the bincocom.

"Sitting coon come in it's the wizard, the wizard here" a nasally voice said. "Spitting spoon here Gizzard," said a some what femine voice. "Sly it's sitting coon, and wizard" said the nasally voice. "Okay Blizzard" said sly with a small smile. "It's the … Oh never mind, you aren't taking this seriously!" said the voice. "Bentley just tell me what the mission plan is" said sly.

"Okay all you have to do is find an way up to the gate, and I'll break through the security codes." Said Bentley.

"That seems some what easy, where's the challenge?"

"I really hate it when you say that"

"Oh Benty1 you worry way to much"

"And you're to dam Gun-Ho2"

"Wish me luck Benty"

The bincocom clicked off, and sly sneakily walked to a large Indian drum and jumped on it and landed on a large tale bone of a whale and sneakily balanced on the bones, and jumped on the platform before her.

The wall shook and the elevator doors sprung open emitting sparks and revealing a small-constipated turtle. Sly smiled as the turtle scuttled out of the elevator and waddled to a computer and started typing rapidly.

"Okay let's get rid of the laser's." The turtle typed more rapidly, till a beep emerged from the computer confirming the lasers were down. "Now to kill the spotlights" after a few minutes another beep came from the computer. " Now motion detectors" once again a beep came from the computer. "Last but not least, the barred doors" the turtle typed rapidly and once again a beep emerged from the computer and the large barred doors in front of sly slide open.

"There you go sly, all of the security is down. I'll distract the guards, you go on ahead." Said Bentley. "Thanks gizzard, great job on the hacking," said sly with a smile.

Sly walked down the hallway slowly eyeing certain paintings. 3 " This is umm the security admistrator the security system's have been temperialy shut off due to umm updates in the system, please stand by till further notice. Oh and your all doing a great job, keep up the great job!" Sly chuckled lightly as she walked up a stair well to a platform, with a thin rope connecting the two buildings. She jumped on to the rope and walked across it, she looked down at the zooming traffic, and walked the zigzag part of the rope scaring pigeons left and right.

She slid down the rope with ease landing on a platform and warily looked around the room. Her earpiece clicked on, "It seems Murray got lost, I guess you'll have to press on head without him" said Bentley. As soon as Bentley finished talking, a loud slam came from above, as the roof collapsed, and a large pink hippo fell through on his stomach.

"Hello citizen, did you dodge The Murray's Thunder flop!" Said the pink hippo. "Yeah I did Murray, you nearly got me though." Said sly with a chuckle. "Good, because the thunder flop, nether knows friend nor foe, only destruction!" The Murray said as he struck an action pose.

"Good to know, but Murray can you lift up that gate for me?" she asked. Murray nodded and walked over to the gate and lifted it up, with effort. Sly waited for a few moments before Murray had lifted the gate up. She went under it and waited for Murray to lift the second gate. He lifted the second gate, which led to a balcony, with a rope connecting to another balcony, with another gate.

"A barrier stands before your path, I will bend it like the truth!" Said The Murray as he picked up a head figurine and threw it at the gate. "This rope won't hold my hulking frame, go on a head" said Murray. "Kay see ya in a bit" Said sly as she jumped on the rope and ran to the next balcony. She climbed off the rope and walked through the room. Once again her earpiece clicked on. "Sly I don't see the parts anywhere! Abort the mission abort the mission!"

Suddenly two coffins burst open to reveal two men. "Freeze cooper! You aren't going to steal anything else from here!" Shouted the male fox aiming his shock pistol at the raccoon. "Ahh Cody so unpredictable as always, besides I haven't stolen anything … yet." Said sly with a flirting smile. "Don't start with me cooper, you're the one who stole all the clockwerck's parts!" Snapped the male fox trying his best to bite back his blush. "What! They were stolen already!" Said sly as her eyes widened.

"Cody, it couldn't have been the cooper gang, the causalities and items stolen all point to the klaww gang"

"Constable Neal, I wouldn't have brought you here, if not for the contessa, and I have all the evidence I need right here cooper has the motive"

Sly sneaked away from the two arguing men, before they noticed her again.

"Well there are other crimals, besides sly-" Cody then noticed sly running up a staircase. "COOPER!"

"Get back here ringtail!" Shouted the inspector angrily as he shot his shock pistol at her. Sly ran across the museum dodging the shock pistol bullets. "Sly wait for me!" shouted a pink hippo as he ran after her. "Now's not the time big guy." They both ran dodging bullets coming at them. "The mission gone totally wrong! I told you to abort it, but no!" Shout a constipated turtle franticly as he ran towards them. "Bentley now is not the time to nag me!" said sly as she ran. "You guys go warm up the van I'll keep Cody busy" said sly.

The turtle and hippo nodded and ran through another door, leaving the raccoon running from the angry fox. "Hold still cooper!" shouted the fox as he shot at her. She dodged the bullet once again. She smashed through a window and landed on a rooftop and kept running. She jumped on a thin rope and barely missed being hit by the shock pistol bullets.

She jumped on the next rooftop, and climbed up a rope and jumped on the next rooftop finally coming to a fire escape, she jumped down and ran to the van barely dodging bullets coming at her and jumped in. "Gun in Murray!" she shouted. As the van sped way, you could distinctly hear a loud yell of "I'll get you cooper!"

()(())(())())())()(() To be continued….

I hope you guys like the chapter; I might make another one, if you actually review it.

I hope I at least get 2 reviews.


	2. The Black Chateau part 1

Sly2 remix 

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews HNC, Ultimatelife, AngelLadyG, firebending phantom, Otritzi, and SLYFOXX.

On a side note, I changed Dimitri's gender he is now a she her name is ditra. I just changed the genderfor no real reason, just cause I can. : P

From last chapter numbers extras I found.

1: A nickname I'd thought female sly would say, I thought she'd be a big flirt since she flirts with women all the time when she's a guy. So I guarantee she will flirt, with Bentley, Murray, Neal, Cody and any hot guys she comes upon. Even one or two girls, she bi.

2: when my brother played sly2, I always called him Gun-Ho, which means you pounce into action without thinking. He did that a lot.

3: if you look through the levelyou'll see portraits of the fiendish five and character designs, and pictures of the environments of the other levels as well as statues.

Sly and the gang in: The black chateau )())())))()()()())))())() 

Klaww gang member profile:

Name: Ditra

Age: unknown but some say 29

Job: Head of counterfeiting for the klaww gang

Distinguishing features: sleazy is known for misquoting American slang, wears a mini skirt, green tank top, face glitter, a disco medallion, white go-go boots, purple skin, and dark violet hair with bags under her eyes because of her smoking habits and lack of sleep.

File picture: http/ Bio: once a passionate young art student, ditra gave up on her visionary style after incurring harsh criticism from the rest of the art community. Angry and disoriented, ditra turned to forgery and began duplicating old master pieces to sell to the rich. This is her way of punishing those with bad taste.

Last known location: An underworld celebrity, Ditra was last seen roaming the back alley streets of Paris. Her sneaky personality her out of the eye of the public.

)()())()(())()))()))) The star's twinkled over the silent city of Paris, the city of love. Only young couples walked the streets, but if you were to look up at the rooftops you would see a thin lanky shadow darting from rooftop to rooftop. The shadow appeared to be a raccoon dressed in blue carrying a large cane.

The shadow ran by a hotel sign and a satellite and ran to and old abandoned building right in the middle of the city. The shadow quickly entered and shut the door quickly.

After a few minutes the raccoon came out of the building and climbed up the water pipe on the old building. She jumped on the rooftop and clicked on the bincocom.

"Sly come it's Bentley." Said the small turtle. "I'm here Benty." Said sly as she surveyed the area. "See those satellites?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied. "Well I need you to turn all three on so I can hack in ditra's mainframe." Said Bentley. "Got it," she said as she clicked the bincocom off.

Sly jumped to the next rooftop and landed with ease as she jumped on a wire connecting to the other building she ran across, and went back to a large hotel sign where a satellite sat. She gentle typed and heard a beep confirming she succeeded.

She ran back to a large water tower and jumped and clamped on to the pipe and climbed she hit anothercombo of buttons and received another beep. She jumped up to the rooftop and ran back to base and then clambered over to the last satellite she hit a few buttons, and heard a beep. The bincocom clicked on. "Thanks sly" said Bentley. "I'm going to patrol the area for awhile, I'll see you in a bit" sly said.

Sly jumped down from her high perch and ran across the rooftops she jumped to another. She skidded to a halt. Her ears were picking up a soft noise of Clink, clink, clink.

She looked around and followed the noise to its source, a small green bottle with a question mark on the label. Some how magically moving back and forth, making the noise.

She lifted her cane and smashed the bottle picking up a piece of paper with a few numbers on it. "What's this?" Her earpiece clicked on. "It seems to be a clue of some sort, maybe for a vault in the area. Why don't you collect all 30 bottles and see what it says?" said Bentley. Sly nodded and mused, "Some reason this feels like this has been scripted out some how."

She shrugged and jumped to the next rooftop and landed with ease on an old rusty pipe leading to another rooftop. Sly ran like that for a few more minutes, before hearing her earpiece click on again. "Sly, Murray's waiting for you." Said Bentley. "Sorry, I got distracted, I'll be there in a second." Said sly.

Sly started running to a blue beacon, she jumped to the next building and climbed down a pipe to a stairway she held on to the pipe as an guard passed her without a look. She jumped down and went through the door.

Sly walked slowly and came face to face with her pink friend. "Hey Murray, you ready for some fun, you me back to back…" Said sly with smile. "Yes chum, you and me out numbered, against the odds this will be perfect!" said Murray with a smile. Sly nodded in agreement.

Sly charged one of the enemies and smacked em up side the head with her cane sending the French rat flying through the air. The other rats instantly came at sly only to fly through the air because of Murray's large pink fist 'o doom. "Thanks big guy" she said as she gave a thumb up to him.

They pounded, smacked and punched the rest of the guards. "Little buddy I'll lift up the gate for you" said Murray. He pushed as much effort as he could and lifted the gate. "To get over the gate double jump over it." Murray said as sly scratched her back with her cane. "Looks like going it alone again" she said as she jumped over the gate. "Sorry sly." Said Murray through the gate. "It's okay I'm used to it by now" said sly with a small smile.

She slowly walked through the hallway looking right and left for guards. Her earpiece clicked on "Sly you can't get through those lasers the normal way try crawling under the table" said Bentley through the earpiece. "Like I didn't figure that out in the first place" she muttered under her breath. "What did you say?" Said Bentley. "Oh nothing gizzard."

She crawled under the table and slipped by the lasers with ease. She stopped and watched the flashlight guard as he looked around the hallway, his flashlight passing over the wooden tables leading to the next part of the hallway. She crawled under another table with lasers then she walked down the hallway and spotted a guard.

She waited till the guard's flashlight was pointing in another direction before she ducked down and crawled under the table. She paused and waited for the flashlight beam was pointed in a different direction. She scrambled out of under the table and crawled through the air vent.

Sly crawled through the air vent and saw a warthog guard pacing back and forth. Her earpiece clicked on "sly the only way to get through those lasers to take out the guard, No head on attacks, we don't want to be caught." Said Bentley.

Sly crawled out of the air vent. She sneaked behind him and hit him with her cane; the guard slumped against the wall mouth hanging open. Sly walked down the hallway and again her earpiece clicked on "Remember no head on attacks Kay sly?" "Got it"

She waited till the guard had his back turned then walked under the lasers and attacked him. The guard lay on the ground unmoving, sly raised her cane and poked the guard, He giggled and rolled over and muttered, "hmm cheese puffs…" (1)

She walked through the hallway and watched the rat guard's patrol around the room.

She slammed one down and knocked him out with ease. The other instantly charged at her. "Good thing I spared with Murray this week." She muttered as she swung her cane around knocking guard's left and right down. She kept aiming for there heads.

She dodged a brown dirt clod coming at her head. Sly winced as a guard punched her in the back. She swung her cane around and knocked the guard down. She swung her cane around rapidly taking out more guards. She looked around and saw she knocked all of the guards out. Sly smiled and gently lifted her cane and poked one of the guards; the guard snored and rolled over.

She looked over at the stage with a large piano stood, next to it was a small air vent.

"Oh an air vent! By the angle and placement I can safely say this will lead you to the right spot." Sly nodded and crawled through the vent. She fell through a hole and landed with ease and walked over to the windows. She sniffed the air, she smelt cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. That was definitely Ditra.

She pulled out the bincocom. She zoomed in on Ditra who was walking around inspecting the room. Sly hit the button and took a picture of the female lizard. "That's our target Ditra, lounge lizard extrodainar," said Bentley. Sly took another photo. " That generator seems to be powering the security" sly aimed the camera at the tail feathers. " She's using the tail feathers to make counterfeit money, with its rare alliod it'll never wear out! Sly come back to home base, so I can formulate a plan of attack." Said Bentley. )()()())())))())())

Sly walked out of the old creaky door and climbed up the pipe leading to the roof. She ran to across the rooftops and spotted a blue beacon.

She jumped down and landed her bincocom clicked on. " I just intercepted an e-mail from ditra, she ordered her guards to ring the bell when the coast was clear." Said Bentley. " Clear of what?" she asked, "That I am uncertain of." Said Bentley with a frown.

Sly rang the bell and hid on top of the boat. Ditra came out and looked around and walked away mumbling thing under her breath. "Feel art, be art" was all sly could hear as ditra yammered on. Sly snuck behind the lizard and jumped up to the rooftops. Ditra walked a little while two of her guards followed her; they shone their flashlights around. "Keep it smooth" Ditra muttered as she stopped for a smoke. Sly crinkled her nose in disgust and waited for Ditra to start moving.

Ditra dropped her cigarette and stomped on it and continued walking. Sly followed from the rooftops. Ditra stopped again and warily looked around. Her earpiece clicked on "Sly you won't be able to see what Ditra's doing if you stay on the water tower. Sly nodded and jumped down when Ditra wasn't looking her way.

She walked to the other side of the stairway and watched as Ditra grunted and rubbed her forehead and screamed "AHAH!" and then typed in the code. She walked through the door. Sly's earpiece clicked on "Good work sly she didn't even know she was being watched, when she typed in her secret code." Said Bentley.

Sly smiled and jumped back on to the roof and went to the next beacon. "Sometimes I think Bentley works me to hard." She mumbled as she jumped down and looked at the glowing painting. Her bincocom clicked on. "Sly I bugged this painting and I want you to switch this with the painting in Ditra's office." Said Bentley. " Oh cool, we can listen to all of her conversations," said sly. "Yes. It's good to have an ear in the inside". Her bincocom clicked off.

Sly jumped back on the roof and jumped from building to building and jumped and clamped on to the water tower's pipe. She climbed up it and jumped on to the wires leading to a platform. She jumped on to the platform and pressed her back to the wall and sneaked over to the large window.

She opened the window and crawled through it. Leading to a room with a staircase going down to the dance floor. The bincocom clicked on again. "The schematics indicates that the door is locked from the inside," said Bentley. "Good I was never one for the direct approach." Said sly with a smile. "That's swell, because the indirect approach is way up there, the air vent." Said Bentley. "As though I haven't seen enough air vents today." Said sly. Bentley rolled his eyes.

Her bincocom clicked off. She jumped off of the stair well and landed on the platform above the bar. She jumped down and sneaked by the janitors and jumped on a table to avoid the lasers then to another table then the piano and climbed another platform above another bar and pressed her back against the wall and sneaked to the next platform.

The loud speakers turned on "This is Ditra coming at ya, I want to give my main man at the disco a high five because spice sales are up up up! Keep selling that spice, and to every home spice keep the sales up, and if things keep going the way they are we can all retire early, you picking up what I'm throwing down? Peace out."

Sly now stood on a wire wondering what the wacky lizard was talking about. She shrugged and jumped on to the next wire than walked to the platform with plants growing from it. She pressed her back against the wall and walked past the waterfall fountain. And walked over the air vent and smashed it's covering and crawled through. She jumped down and switched the paintings and walked through the office door and jumped up on a metal design on the side of the platform and climbed to the top and jumped back on to the platform with the stairs. She went out of the window and headed back to the base.

Murray walked out of the safe house and jumped on one of the window coverings and landed on the rooftops. He walked for a little longer before jumping off and going to a pink beacon and opening the door before him.

The bincocom clicked on "Murray I need you to make your way to the aqua pump room and sabotage it". Said Bentley. "How am I suppose to get past the lasers?" asked The Murray. "Throw things at the laser's gird." Said Bentley. Murray nodded.

The bincocom clicked off as Murray stomped his foot and caught a block of ice. He threw it at the laser gird. Then he threw two more pieces of ice at the gird before broke. "This is going to be a long day." Muttered as he walked to the next room.

After breaking two more girds he came to a small room with a high platform. On the platform stood a large warthog with a flashlight. Murray picked up a large barrel and threw it at the guard. The guard fell on his back dizzy. Murray jumped up on to the platform and picked up the guard and threw him off the platform.

The guard remained KO'd, as Murray entered the aqua pump room. Murray smiled as he somehow snuck up the dozing rat and punched him. The rat went flying across the room and hit the wall. He stomped his foot and caught the rat in his arm and threw him in the water pump. An alarm went off and two more guards came through the metal door and charged at Murray. He knocked down the guards easily. He stomped again and threw the next guard in to the water pump.

After a while of punching, smacking and stomping the aqua pump exploded. Bentley said through the earpiece "With the aqua pump gone, they will have to use the water tower" he cackled evilly and continued "Those fools there falling right into our plan!"

"Uh Bentley are you okay, you sorta sound um evil"

"Bentley are you high?" came Sly's voice from the background.

"Oh shut up sly"

"Why should I, when you get to be high"

Murray sighed as he walked back to the safe house, know that tonight, he wouldn't hear the end of their argument.

Sly walked out of the hideout and climbed to the rooftop and turned on her bincocom. She headed to satellite by the hotel. She whipped around when she heard footsteps. She smirked when she saw Neal "Why it looks like the constable came a calling," she teased lightly.

"I came a calling for you Mr. Cooper, to see if you could keep up with me, literally.

"Literally?"

"If you can keep up, I'll show you where the back entrance is to ditra's night club." He said a smirk on his lips.

Instantly after saying that last sentence Neal began running from rooftop to rooftop, sly close behind him.

After landing on the ground Neal whipped a guard out of his way hoping to throw sly off balance. Sly kept up with Neal only getting delayed by two guards attacking her.

Neal jump back onto the rooftops, sly close behind him again as he jumped onto a wire and ran across it to the other side, he landed and ran jumping onto another wire and running onto the next rooftop.

Sly followed Neal; she only got separated from him when he smacked his whip around breaking things in her path.

After running through the street again neal jumped up and over the gate, he jumped up on the speakers and ran across the wire.

He ran on the stone and pillars and ran down the next wire and landed in front of a large door, dance music coming through them.

Sly jumped in front of him. "Glad to see you can keep up." He said with a smirk leaning on one of the mixing tables.

Sly smiled smugly "I try."

"Well cooper, I have the key to ditra's nightclub, I would go in but being who I am, I can't but if I 'lose' it, it's not to say a thief like you couldn't find it and break in" he said looking at his nails.

"Oh we are so going to work well with each other." Said sly

Neal nodded "I knew you'd like that beautiful, that's why I got you something else."

Neal handed sly a slip of paper.

Sly took it and looked it over numbers were written on it.

"Call me." he said before slapping his whip on the ground and vanishing from site.

"I'm so am" she mumbled before slipping the note in her saddle bag.

"Sly come back to base, this is my mission… I-I'll get my padding on…"

"yeah…" she mumbled going on auto poilt and heading back to base.

)()()(()())()(()))))) Bentley gulped as he pulled his padding on, sweat dripped down his forehead.

He looked up and saw sly walk through the doorway, a dreamy look on her face.

"Sly?"

"yeah bent?" she said snapping out of it after hearing how nervous he was.

"do you'll think I'll do good on this?" he asked

she nodded and walked over to him.

"I know you will." She said leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Bentley's cheeks turned red. "Thanks sly." He said rubbing his forehead, before pulling on his helment and the rest of his padding and heading out of base his crossbow in hand. )()()()()(())()

To be contuined…

So what do ya think? Tell me the lazy athouress by reviewing.


End file.
